This invention was conceived and developed on recognition of a serious need which has heretofore plagued those persons and companies engaged in the many businesses or hobbies wherein they have been required or have desired in one respect or another to adjust, alter or create garments or other articles of fabric or modify or convert sheet materials from one form to another and in the process thereof cut and/or trim therefrom various segments thereof having different sizes and shapes. Such operations have heretofore entailed a considerable amount of tedious detailed preliminary mark up before the actual trimming and cutting could take place.
Embodiments of the present invention answer such need since in the use thereof in application to purposes such as noted the requirement for tedious preliminary marking is substantially or virtually eliminated. Moreover, the end products resulting are found to be most satisfactory and to have a distinctly improved quality. At the same time there is a significant savings in the time and cost of their production.
Correspondingly and more particularly it has been found that embodiments of the present invention are highly advantangeous for use by tailors, seamstresses and clothing designers as well as designers of sheet-like products widely used in the home and other facilities. Accordingly the invention, as exemplified herein, will particularly illustrated in this context.
As contrasted to prior art apparatus and procedures heretofore suggested for similar purposes, embodiments of the present invention are basically much easier, more efficient and satisfactory as well as more economical in use due to their nature and the versatile modes of their application which they make possible.
A most significant advance in the art is exhibited by the fact that people using the illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention are enabled thereby to effect essentially precision trimming and cutting of the material being worked along lines that may be either linear, non linear or circular in configuration.